a dickens evangelion
by bigdave
Summary: evangelion a chrismas carol cross over. what would asuka do after she is visited by three ghost. sappy and fluffy in the end. merry chrismas.


A Dickens Evangelion.

Big dave

This is a work where I am borrowing charters from Gainax and the story idea from Charles Dickens. If it is asked I will remove and destroy this story.

I meant to have this posted on December 25 but things prevented this from happening.

Ooooo

Asuka lay in bed and thought about her homework assignment. "_Do a report on a pre-impact story that I have never heard of." _she thought. " _Who is this Charles Dickens and what type of story is this he wrote._

'A Christmas Carole', Probably_ some sappy story about a Santa Claus. Who would believe in that anyway? Well I might as well get started reading, at least it is a small book." _As Asuka started to read, the first couple of lines of the story captivated her. '_Marley was as dead as a doornail. This must be understood if anything is to come from the story I am about to tell you.' _When she read those lines, she knew right then this was no story about Santa Claus. She had to keep on reading. She read all evening and into the night. At dinner time she even brought the book to the table with her and ignored Shinji and Misato.

Asuka finished the book about midnight. She didn't realize it had gotten so late. She put the book on her nightstand, shut off her light, and went right to sleep. Little did she know she was in for a ghostly surprise that night in her dreams.

Her first dream started about Ten minuets after she fell asleep. She awoke to a strange light in her room. The light shimmered as if it was shining through a fog bank or smoke but there was nothing in her room. Asuka at first thought Shinji was playing a joke on her until she saw in the light a figure of a man with a ponytail. Asuka started to yell out until the man walked more into the light and she saw it was Kaji. Asuka jumped up out of bed and started to go to him.

"Kaji, you're not dead?" she asked.

"Yes Asuka, I am still dead, but I have come back for your sake."

"For my sake? What do you mean?"

"You need help Asuka. Three ghosts will visit you tonight. The first at one, The second at two and the third at three."

"Kaji, I would rather not. Why don't you stay with me?"

"I can't do that Asuka. My time is short. I must be going now. Remember they will be here to help you."

Kaji turned and walked back into the light and disappeared. Asuka went back to bed thinking _"Ghost. Why are they coming to me? I don't need them or their help."_

She opened her eyes again but the room was dark. She heard the beep of her watch so she turned over and looked at the clock. One Am. No ghost. As she closed her eyes, again a sound from the other side of the room caught her attention. It was as if somebody or something was in there with her.

Asuka opened her eyes again and what she saw almost made her fall out of bed. There was another light in her room. This time it had a light red tint to it. The light was coming from the figure that was standing in front of the closet. The figure of Eva Unit 2. Asuka screamed out this time. She yelled at it _"You can't be here. No this can't be real." _She didn't notice it stood only about six-foot tall.

Unit 2 at that moment started to talk. Its voice was almost like an angel's but there was a hint of sadness to it. "I am the ghost of Christmas past." Asuka just looked at it. When Asuka came out of her shock, she asked, "Who's past? Why are you here?"

"I am from your past and I am here to help you. Rise up out of bed and touch my hand so you can walk with me." Asuka got up and walked over to Unit 2 slowly reaching out to touch its hand. Her room dissolved around her and she found herself standing in the hallway outside the door to her mother's hospital room. "No ghost of Christmas past I do not want to see this. I relive this in my dreams all the time."

"You must see this. There is something about this day you do not know about." At that time a younger Asuka came running down the hall yelling mama mama they picked me, they picked me to pilot. She ran into the room and suddenly stopped seeing the sight of her mother hanging from the ceiling. The small Asuka screamed in fright getting the nursing staff to run and see what was happening. The older Asuka turned around, hugging herself trying not to run as far away as she could. Unit 2 and Asuka stayed there through all the commotion.

"This is the part you need to know about." Unit 2 said bringing Asuka around and leading her into the room. The police was in there looking for clues as to what happened. Unit 2 pointed towards one of the investigators standing by the bed. Asuka went to see what he was looking at. The officer was picking up a note from the bed that had writing on it but he could not make out what it said. He put it in his pocket and followed the other police out of the room. Asuka turned to unit 2 and asked, "What was written on that piece of paper?"

"You shall see." Was all Unit 2 said as the room that Asuka was seeing changed. She found herself standing in the police station by the desk of the officer that had picked up the paper off the bed. The paper was lying on the desk as the officer tried to figure it out. Unit 2 pointed to the desk and asuka approached it. She could see why the officer could not figure it out. The note was written in Japanese and he was looking at it from the wrong side. Where she was standing Asuka could see what was written on it. As she looked at it, she started to read.

_'My Dearest Asuka;_

_I know you are too young to understand what is going on and I am sorry that I will not be here to help you on your way in life. This is how things need to be. Please do not be upset with me for I love you more then anything in this world. You will meet many people my little Asuka so please let them into your heart and you will see that you will be loved as much as I love you._

_Your mother._

As Asuka finished reading the room changed again and she found herself standing by her bed. She had tears running down her cheeks. Asuka got back into bed thinking _"My mother loved me more then anything in the world."_ Asuka fell back to sleep with a smile on her face because of what Eva unit 2 had shown her that night.

Asuka rolled over and opened her eyes again. Her room was dark without any sign of anybody else being there. She wondered what time it was so she looked at the clock. Two Am and no sign of any ghost. _"It must have been a dream." _She thought. Right then, a very bright light started to shine under her door. It was bright enough that the door itself looked like it was glowing.

Asuka got up out of bed and went to the door to see what was going on. As she opened the door, a familiar voice called out to her. "Come here Asuka". Asuka looked into the hallway and saw a bright, light blue light coming from the living room. She covered her eyes because it was so bright.

"Is it too bright for you? I shall turn it down." When the person did, Asuka saw before her Rei Ayanami. _"Great this dream keeps getting worse by the minute. First it was unit 2 and now wondergirl." _Asuka thought. "So what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I am the ghost of Christmas present." Rei answered. "I am here to show you what you need to know from right now. Come walk with me to learn what you need to know." Asuka walked over to where Rei was standing and took her hand. When she did, the room changed into her classroom at school. She watched as an enraged Asuka running from the room and Hikari following her. Asuka realized that what she was watching had happened only a week ago.

Shinji and her had been fighting again when Toji spoke up and put his two cents worth in. Toji had said, "Even the red devil seemed to be more of bitch then normal." Asuka had heard this, instead of just yelling at him, she walked over to Toji, and slapped him. This was a normal reaction from Asuka but what made her run from the room was that on this day Toji slapped her back. It wasn't a hard slap but it was enough to get her attention. She turned and ran from the room.

"Why show me this wondergirl? I was there and I know what happened."

"You only know what happened until you left the room. I don't think anybody informed you as to what happened after you left."

As she watched, she saw Shinji get up from his seat and go over to Toji and say, "Toji? What the hell are you thinking? You just hit a girl."

"No I didn't. I didn't hit anyone. I slapped her back for slapping me, and I didn't do it nearly as hard as she hit me. Anyway, it was only the red devil."

"That doesn't matter Asuka is still a girl."

"Why are you worried about her Shinji? Do you love her or something?"

What happened next caught both Toji and the Asuka that was watching totally off guard. Shinji gave Toji a right cross that was hard enough to knock Toji out of his seat and put him on the floor. Shinji looked down at Toji and said, "Yes I do, Toji. I do love Asuka. Even though I know it is all one sided." Shinji then turned and ran out of the room to try to find Asuka and Hikari, but since he didn't know where to look, he never did find them.

"Did he just defend me, Rei?" Asuka asked the ghost.

"Yes he did, Asuka, and it wasn't the first time either. He defends you all the time but you don't ever see it. The reason you don't ever see what he does for you is you are always concerned about being number one."

"Why should I be concerned about anything else? Nobody cares for me."

The sound of a slap echoed though out the ghostly realm. Asuka looked at Rei in total shock. "Nobody cares? Shinji loves you, can't you understand that. He cooks for you, cleans up after you, and cares enough to hit one of his best friends to defend you. You could at least be nice enough to him to give him a thank you occasionally."

"It is time for me to go." The ghost of Christmas present turned and started to walk away from Asuka. "What about me? Are you just going to leave me here? How am I to get home?" Asuka yelled as she chased after Rei. Without turning around or stopping Rei said, "You are home."

Asuka stopped running and saw that she was standing in the living room. _'Must be sleep walking' _She thought. She turned to go back to her room when she saw the next ghost. Asuka was so surprised by the figure that she stepped backwards, bumped into the couch, and fell over it landing on her ass. She looked up and saw the figure still standing in the doorway to the hall.

This figure scared her the most of all. "Are you the ghost of things yet to come?" she asked. The head of the black unit 3 nodded in agreement to Asuka's question. "Lets get this over with. Show me what you will." Unit 3 nodded and pointed out the door. Asuka looked at where the black unit pointed. "You want me to go that way?" Unit 3 nodded again as Asuka got up off the floor and walked to the door. When she reached for the door handle, everything changed and she was standing in NERV headquarters. There was solders wearing black running around and shooting anything that moved. Unit 3 pointed down a hallway and Asuka went in that direction. She came out on a bridge that overlooked other bridges.

Unit 3 pointed down at the bridge that was one level down. Asuka saw Misato pushing Shinji towards an elevator door when a solder on a bridge across from the one Misato and Shinji was on opened fire. He fired three shots before somebody Asuka did not see shot him. Asuka looked back towards Misato and Shinji. She could see that Misato had been shot. Asuka did a quick calculation and knew right away that Misato was going to die. "No Misato!" Asuka yelled out starting to run to her aid. Before she could move, everything changed around her. She was in the same place as Misato and Shinji. She saw Misato give Shinji a very deep kiss and push him in to the elevator. Right before the door closed on Shinji, Asuka heard Misato tell Shinji to "Go save Asuka."

The door to the elevator closed and Misato fell to the floor. Blood was starting to pool around Misato's midsection. Asuka tried to go and help Misato but was restrained by unit 3. Asuka started to turn to unit three when she saw the grenade fly up over the railing and land by Misato. A second later it went off totally killing and tearing Misato's body to little pieces.

Asuka just stood where she was. Tears started to fall from her eyes again. "Misato." Was all she could say. The world around her changed again. She was now in the elevator with Shinji. It had come to a stop and he stumbled out of it going towards Eva Unit 1. He fell to the floor crying. "I can't do it." He said, "I can't help anybody! I can't help Asuka, I can't help Misato, and I couldn't help Rei! Please somebody just let me die."

"My pleasure kid." The solder that came out of the shadow pointing a gun at Shinji's head said. Asuka started to yell at Shinji to look out but things happened too fast for her to get it out. There was a flash of light and a loud report as Shinji fell to the floor. The top of his head was missing and blood and gore was everywhere. The solder grabbed his radio and reported that the third child had been eliminated. Asuka just fell to the floor. She looked up at unit 3. Tears were really falling now. "What about me? What happens to me?" Unit 3 just pointed up and everything changed again.

Asuka now found her self outside the geo front. She saw herself inside of unit 2 fighting the white production Evangelions. In addition, she was loosing. "No this can't be." She said to herself. At that moment one of the weapons the production eva's had thrown at her changed into the lance of Longinus, and went right through her AT field and lodged itself in unit 2's head causing unit 2 to fall over backwards. All the ghostly Asuka could do was watch as the production eva's descend on the incapacitated unit 2 and tear it to little pieces, throwing them everywhere.

Asuka turned around and promptly threw up.

After she finished emptying her stomach, she looked up at unit 3 and said, "Ghost of things yet to come, these sights of my friends and my self dying, are they things that will happen or is it things that can happen? Unit 3 just looked at her. "I will change. I will let my friends in to my heart. I will let my love grow and I will let others know about it." Asuka reached for unit 3's leg. "Please, I have changed into a better person. I am not the cold hearted bitch I once was."

When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was in her own room on the floor holding onto the leg of the bed. She got up and looked around. The book she was reading for her report had been knocked onto the floor and her bed was a mess. She wondered what day it was as she opened her door and walked to the kitchen. As Asuka walked by Misato's door, it opened and Misato almost walked into Asuka. Asuka looked at her and asked, "What is today Misato?"

Misato just looked a little confused and said "Its Christmas Asuka. Are you feeling ok?"

"Its Christmas?"

"Yes Asuka, its Christmas morning."

"I'm fine Misato. Merry Christmas." Asuka put her arms around Misato and gave her a hug. When she did, she whispered in Misato's ear "I'm glad you are here for me and raising me as a daughter."

Misato was speechless at what Asuka had said. She just put her arms around Asuka and said Merry Christmas. They held onto each other like this for a few seconds when Asuka asked where Shinji was. "I think he is in the kitchen, Asuka." Misato answered.

"Ok, thanks Misato. I need to tell him something." Asuka turned and headed for the kitchen. Misato followed her. Something in the way Asuka was acting told Misato something special was about to happen.

Shinji was standing by the sink finishing washing the dishes from fixing breakfast for the three of them when Asuka walked up beside him. She didn't say anything at first; all she did was pick up a dishtowel and start drying the dishes and put them away. In almost a whisper without looking at him, she said "Shinji, thank you for the things you do for me. I may not show it but I do appreciate what you do for me both here at home and at school." Asuka then turned and gave Shinji a kiss on the cheek.

It was amazing on Shinji's part that he didn't drop the plate he was washing. He just turned and looked at Asuka. Asuka had a blush on her cheeks but she wouldn't look at him. Shinji said, "Thank you Asuka and Merry Christmas."

Misato, after seeing that got out a bottle of wine instead of a beer and three glasses for herself and her two charges saying "Yes Merry Christmas to all of us and Happy New Year. I think this will be a special year for all of us." Misato put a small amount of wine into each glass for the three of them to have a toast to Christmas and a special New Year.

I hope that you people liked this story. It's another attempt at a Christmas story. Please go ahead and flame me, hang me, and quarter and draw me so I will quit writing sappy stories like this.

Bigdave


End file.
